Publicity
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: After some of Punks comments on Raw, its up to Kaitlyn and AJ to teach him a lesson. 3some, D/s, ONESHOT, Kaitlyn/AJ Lee/CM Punk


**Based on a pic from Cal-Wills. Yes, once again this is her fault. **

**WARNING: D/s; toys  
**

* * *

"Mistress…" Punk murmured, glancing up at her before quickly lowering his eyes.

"I told you to bend over!" AJ snapped, lashing out with the crop in her hand and smacking his thigh firmly, gaining a whimper and obedience from her sub at last.

"I told you that spanking him would work," Kaitlyn observed idly from the chair across the room, one leg slung over the arm lazily. AJ grinned and slicked her fingers with lube before she started to finger Punks ass, stretching him out. Once he started to whimper and buck back into her hand, she stopped and pulled her fingers out before slicking up the butt plug on the bed next to them, and pressing it into his ass. Punk whined softly, jerking back into her touch before she smacked his ass.

"You know you need to be soft for the next part," she scolded gently. Punk eyed the strict chastity device with a cautious look.

"Ma'am…is that really necessary?" he asked softly, yelping when she brought the crop down onto his thigh.

"We've discussed this slut," she snapped. "You made the decision to bring up our sex life, so we made the decision to bring your sex life into public." Kaitlyn smirked, and tossed her hair back over her shoulder.

"Or maybe we should show some of the voicemails and text messages that you've left us over the past year," she teased. "Maybe that one about how you were so desperate to come…and could one of us please come and release the cockring…how you'd learnt your lesson, and were never going to jerk off without permission again."

"Ah, if only all problems could be solved by putting a ring around your cock and making you watch porn," AJ sighed dreamily. Punk squirmed uncomfortably, his cock hardening even further at the memory. It hadn't been just any porn that he'd been forced to watch, but a tape of AJ and Kaitlyn fucking that they'd pre-recorded.

"Oh for gods sake…" AJ muttered, touching Punks hip and sinking to his knees, taking his cock into her mouth once he was facing her. He cried out and his hands clenched by his sides in an attempt to keep his hands out of her hair. Kaitlyn smirked and kept her eyes firmly on Punk, obviously enjoying the quick blowjob that AJ was giving him. Not that she could blame him, she'd be the first to vouch for how talented AJ's mouth was.

"Cum," she demanded lowly, noticing AJ's eyes flick to hers. Punk cried out and came into AJ's mouth, the petite brunette pushing him back onto the bed and picking up the chastity belt and swiftly fitting it with an experienced hand. He whimpered as she locked it, slipping the chain that the key was kept on over her head, the silver key falling neatly between her breasts.

"We need to start getting dressed April," Kaitlyn said softly, unfolding herself from her chair and heading over to the wardrobe. AJ grinned and nudged Punk gently.

"That goes for you too pet," she said softly, running her fingers lightly through his hair. "Clothes." She moved over next to Kaitlyn, and slid her red dress up her legs, zipping the back of Kaitlyn's black dress up before she turned around to let the blonde do her up.

"Uh uh, you know public punishment rules," Kaitlyn scolded suddenly, AJ glancing over her shoulder to see Punk standing with underwear in his hands. He sighed and dropped it, pulling his jeans on instead as AJ grinned silently to herself, nodding slightly at Kaitlyn in approval before she turned away to slide her bracelets up her wrists. There was a reason their little threesome worked so well; she and Kaitlyn were a good team.

* * *

"Mistress…please stop…" Punk hissed, leaning down to Kaitlyn's ear, a slightly cranky look on his face and his mouth hidden by her hair.. Kaitlyn grinned and pressed harder, her fingers pressing against the plug lightly.

"Hush," AJ scolded, smiling at the camera and leaning subtly into his side, using the movement to hide the movement of her arm as she slid her hand lightly into the waistband of his jeans. "You know you deserve it." Punks right hand skimmed up lightly until it was ever so slightly resting against the bottom of Kaitlyn's breast.

"Please," he begged, coughing to hide the pained moan that escaped from his mouth. AJ smiled sweetly and rested her hand over Kaitlyn's, the pressure easing slightly. Punk threw an grateful look at her, before he concentrated on the camera again, completely unaware of the look that was passing between the two women, both of them thinking of the price that they'd extract for their benevolence.


End file.
